


stay the night

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Reference to NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: being with sicheng was easy, until it wasn't





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> this was half written in my google docs and bam, here we are with another horribly written one shot. so enjoy!

It was still early in the morning, when he woke up. It was still dark outside but in an hour or so, would the sun start its ascent and illuminate this part of the world. Jaehyun laid in bed, staring at the ceiling remembering last night events. He could feel the soft intakes of breaths from the warm body next to him, knowing full aware he still asleep and recovering his energy. 

Jaehyun reached out to cover the rest of his naked chest, noticing the slight shivers escaping from the body. A small smile emerged on his face when Sicheng turned around, his hair sticking everywhere and a noticeable trail of red marks on his neck. Making sure he was still sound asleep, Jaehyun slowly climbed out of bed, putting on his briefs that were discarded on the floor. 

After taking a warm shower, he came out smelling much like Sicheng, not that he mind, it felt comfortable and warm. A towel wrapped around his waist, he began his morning routine. Another smile emerged on his face when he saw his toothbrush next to Sicheng’s and the several of his own products mixed in with Sicheng’s on the countertop. Only a few months ago, did he search for a new toothbrush and felt the need to rush to leave before Sicheng woke up.

It was nothing more than just an agreement. To be fuck buddies, nothing more, nothing less.

It was simple, no complications, no heartbreaks, no strings attached.

Being with Sicheng was easy, until it wasn’t.

A drunken one night stand had paved the way for them, and it felt good to release the sexual tension they both held in without the complications of being in a relationship. Not that it stopped them from meeting other people but at some point, it turned out they were only seeing each other.

Another drunken night, hanging out with their friends and Jaehyun had been appointed as designated driver after losing in a game of rock-paper-scissors. After dropping of their friends for the night in front of their homes, he thought it would be easier to carry a half-asleep Sicheng into his apartment. It obviously wasn’t the first time he was there, but he always noticed something new every time he entered. Dragging the black-haired boy to his bed, did he try to leave only for his arm to be tugged back.

A whine emerged from the drunken boy, “Stayyyy. You never stay and leave before I wake up. Can’t you see I want more than sex, I want to cuddle and sleep in your arms.”

Jaehyun knew this way more than he had bargain for, but he would be lying to himself if he didn’t yearn for something more than sexual desires.  
And so he stay the night, only to leave before Sicheng woke up. 

Sicheng seemed to forget it, only because his heart ached for Jaehyun, and he thought it would be foolish to want more than sex, to love and be loved. 

For Sicheng it was hard to be with Jaehyun, but it was even harder to admit he fell in love with him.

So they continued their act, pretending that their relation to each other was just sex. Although, it happened less frequent than usual, until they ignored each other for days. It was until last night, when their friends decided to hang out and it happened to be the first night Jaehyun saw Sicheng, whom seemed to get really close and comfortable with a co-worker of Johnny’s. He knew he had no right to act like the jealous boyfriend, but he was indeed _jealous_ and wanted to be his _boyfriend_.

Sicheng was confused when Jaehyun had dragged him outside of the restaurant.

_“What are you doing?”_

Sicheng raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean? I’m doing nothing! I should be asking what you’re doing?”

“I-I, what are you doing with Taeil?”

“Taeil? He’s a good friend, and I don’t know why you are so worried about him. We haven’t spoken in days and this is what you want to talk about!”

Jaehyun mind was all over the place, “Do you like him?”

Sicheng knew exactly where this was leading to, “No, he’s not the person I like.”

“Oh? Okay, then good.” He muttered before looking down at his feet.

“Good? You know I would think you wouldn’t be this dense about my feelings for you but, I guess I was wrong. I like you Jaehyun and I want more than just empty nights, hoping you stayed behind and we can spend the morning together. But maybe this was wishful thinking on my part.”

Jaehyun remained speechless, to wrapped around the confession to respond. 

Sicheng sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. “Of course, it was just me imagining things to be differently–”

 _“Stop.”_ Sicheng shut his mouth, urging for Jaehyun to say something before it was too late. 

“Do you know how long I wanted to stay the night, to sleep next to you and wake up with you. I want to make you breakfast in bed, I want to spend our morning being lazy and sometimes I hate that I created this agreement. Fuck Sicheng, I want you so badly that it hurts.”

Sicheng knew he was crying, and damn for once it wasn’t over a heartbreak.

Jaehyun moved closer, cradling Sicheng’s face in his hand, thumbing away the tears. “Never thought I would be the one to make you cry.”

“Shut it, I didn’t expect you to return my confession.” Sicheng managed to laugh through his tears.

Jaehyun’s eyes filled with such intense emotion looking at Sicheng, even with slight puffy eyes, he looked beautiful nonetheless. He glanced down at Sicheng’s lips, before looking back up asking for permission. Sicheng nodded before leaning forward, closing the gap between.

They kissed before, but it meant nothing more than to build the tension for their sexual endeavors, kisses that were empty and meaningless. 

But this kiss was gentle and slow, pouring all their trapped emotions into this one kiss, as if were there last. 

Kissing Sicheng was like Sunday mornings, were they could do nothing but laze around and spend the day coped up together. 

Kissing Jaehyun was like the warmth radiating off from skin contact, not wanting to be separated from each others touch and bathed in each other’s presence. 

He could feel Sicheng smile into kiss as he gripped onto his shirt, while Jaehyun moved one his hands onto the younger boy’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Jaehyun was the first to pull away, in a sight daze from the euphoria of the kiss. Sicheng’s blushing cheeks and giddy smile, assured Jaehyun he enjoyed it as much as he did.

Only an hour later, did they find themselves busting into Sicheng’s apartment. Jaehyun was only supposed to drop him off, but they knew that wasn’t the intention behind the invite. 

Sicheng found himself wedged between the kitchen countertop and Jaehyun. Jaehyun had lifted Sicheng onto the countertop, tugging at the buttons of his shirt. 

In between kisses and breathy moans, Sicheng managed to utter a sentence out, “This is hot and all, but please, the bedroom.”

Clothes strewn on the floor, the clenching of the bed sheets, the throaty moans and chants of each others names like prayers heard in the room. It was the first night they spent together as lovers. 

Jaehyun ignored the several red marks across his back and shoulders as he made his way to the closet to put on a clean pair of clothes. He managed to find a couple of his sweaters, thinking he had lost them a few weeks ago. He smiled at the thought of his clothes drowning Sicheng, with his cute sweater paws and all.

After sliding in a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt, he made his way to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Limbs stretching out from under the sheets, did Sicheng contemplate his surroundings. He quickly sat up, pulling the sheets to cover his body, searching for someone. He was silently freaking out, until he heard sounds coming from kitchen. Sicheng flopped back on the bed, a giddy smile appearing on his face as he remember last night events. He felt like a schoolboy who found out their crush liked them back. 

Feeling the urge to do something, he decided to take a shower and put his sheets to wash after. Sicheng was quick to stumble out bed, not expecting to feel sore, but nonetheless he hobbled his way to the bathroom.

Moaning at how the warm water soothed his aching legs, did Sicheng feel refreshed as he washed up. He threw one of Jaehyun’s sweater and shorts before tugging the sheets off his bed. It was a usual routine, but today was different.

After putting the sheets to wash, did Sicheng scream as someone spinned him around. “Oh gosh, never do that again. My legs are too weak for this.”

Jaehyun smirked, “Can’t help that I’m just that good, and you were begging for it.”

Sicheng blushed, slapping the older boy’s chest, “Stop!”

“I was wondering where my sweaters started disappearing too, looks like you kept most of them after those nights.” Jaehyun muttered.

“Well yeah, you always left before I woke up and it’s the first thing that I could find that was warm.”

Jaehyun smiled before leaning forward to give Sicheng a kiss, “I made breakfast, let’s eat it before it gets cold.”

Sicheng let out another yelp as Jaehyun threw him over his shoulder, “Just because you said you’re still sore.”

As they once hoped for, they spent the day together. Roaming the city, eating at a quaint restaurant downtown, and strolling hand-in-hand through the park. Only to end the day back in Sicheng's apartment, cuddling on the couch watching the latest episode of a drama.

Being with Sicheng was easy.

Maybe it wasn’t exactly love just yet, but he knew it would be easy to fall in love with him and be loved back.


End file.
